Third time a charm
by TheAdorkableBlues
Summary: "I'm frustrated that Austin and me keeps getting interrupted when we kiss" Ally said as she stares down at the floor./ "Well Ally don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson, this would be your lucky day" Trish cooed. /"They always say… Third times a charm" Trish stated. Ally gave her a weird glance. Her face was puzzled at Trish statement. Sorry guys it's third times a charm not charmer.


**Third time a charmer **

Third Person POV

The smile-y brunette couldn't wait to tell her one true love her feelings. Yes, Ally Dawson, fell head-over-heels for Austin Moon. She tried to hide her feeling from him but it just keeps slipping away. He always makes her laugh at the most utterly ridiculous things. He always compliments her on her work, when she thinks it's not going to be a big hit. When she always self conscious, he always tells her that she the most beautiful girl he ever met. Austin Moon always makes Ally beet red like a tomato. Ally couldn't help it she was falling for him. Ally, Latino best friend, Trish, knew that this day would come. Trish would tell her over and over that someday you will fall in love with Austin Moon. Ally couldn't believe that she was pretty much accurate. There Ally was thinking over and over about the blonde.

"Guess who got a job at Joe's water ice" Trish said. Ally snapped out of her thoughts about the blonde and smiled at Trish.

"Oh somebody is all smile-y today" Trish cooed. Ally rolled her eyes at her best friend as Trish saunters over to Ally.

"What are you smiling about" Trish asks as she eats her cherry water ice. Ally licks her lip then replies.

"Nothing in particular." Trish rolled her eyes and put her water ice next to the register.

"Oh really, does it have blonde hair and brown eyes." Trish questions. Ally bit her lip and Trish began to smirk.

"If you really like Austin tell him how you feel" Trish said. Before Ally could respond, a familiar tall blonde and red head walked in the store. Ally face lit up instantly as she saw Austin.

"Hey Ally, ready to work on a new song" Austin asks as he gave her his warm welcome smile. Ally couldn't help but melt inside. Why did Austin Moon have to make her feel that way about him?

"Yep, all set" Ally said. Austin smiled at her once more before heading up to the practice room. Trish smirks at Ally.

"Oh stop smirking like that" Ally said before heading up stairs.

**Line Beak says what-the hell-up people**

* * *

Ally was about to walk in when she heard Austin playing a beautiful instrumental of "Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine." Austin stopped playing as he saw a peek of brown hair at the doorway. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Ally you can come in you know" Austin said. Ally smiles at him and then sat right next to him. Ally began playing the instrumental of Cosmic Love that Austin left off. She stopped and stares at Austin.

"You know you didn't have to stop" Austin said. The two of them gazed into each other eyes until Austin began to lean in. Ally followed, there noses were brushes against each other there lips was about to meet.

**_Boom-Bang-Boom-Bang_**

Dez began to play with the drum as he enters the practice room. He smiled at his two friends and began to play the drum louder.

"Austin you wouldn't believe where I got this drum" Dez said as he stop playing. Dez stared at the two friends and raise an eyebrow.

"Did I interrupt something" Dez asks the two.

"No!" The two said simultaneously. Dez rose both eyebrows up before replying.

"Umm…. Okay" Austin stood up and walked towards his best friend. He looked very irritated that, Dez, interrupted there session. Dez gave Austin a questioning look.

"Well Ally, we will work on the song next time. Bye" said the blonde as he waved goodbye to his best friend. Ally just sat there, on the piano bench, smiling like an idiot. She was so darn close to kiss him. The brunette touched her soft pink lips were Austin lips could have met.

"Don't worry Ally, you get Austin to kiss you" The brunette said to her self.

**Line Break says hehehehe how ya'll doing.**

* * *

**Authors Note: This one might be from Girlfriends and Girlfriends, when Ally helps Austin to plan Kira the perfect date. But this Girlfriends and Girlfriends might be a tiny-bit different, maybe. Please enjoy this part! Oh and by the way, there in the practice room. Tehee.**

* * *

Even though Ally heart was shattered to help Austin plan the perfect date for Kira, she couldn't help but just help the boy. She can't be all dull and sad just because Austin asked out Kira. She didn't want Austin to think that she's jealous or upset, even though she is. She didn't want to feel helpless to her-one-hearted-crush you might say. She didn't even recognize that the blonde was talking to her. Austin started to wave his hands in front of her.

"Ally you okay" Austin said. His voiced was concern and worried at the same time. She gave him a small smile before she replied.

"Yea, I'm all right." Ally thought that Austin will only think of her as his best friend nothing more. Ally felt pretty skeptical of doing this practice date, since she is heart broken. But she couldn't resist of helping Austin. Why Austin? Why the heck did you have to make Ally feel this way about you?

"Imagine Kira there, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle, sparkle. The breeze blowing in her hair. Breeze, breeze, breeze, breeze. What can you do to her how you feel?" Ally said. Actually, the really question to Ally is… what can you do to show Ally how you feel. Ally let out a quiet sigh, her heart was breaking more than it was already was.

"I can get her a gift! Oh I know I'll get her the necklace with her name like yours" Austin stated. Great, just great! He is giving the exact same thing as Ally. Ally felt a little hurt but gave him a small smile.

"Perfect, she'll love that" Ally said. _ I would have loved if you didn't go on that date with Kira. _ The brunette thought as she gazed into her partner's eyes.

"I'll wait for the most romantic part of the movie" Austin said as he motion himself next to Ally. Ally couldn't help bust blush sheepishly.

"She'll be all cute and love-y" Ally said scooting a bit more closely to Austin. _I would be all cute and love-y for you Austin Moon. _Ally thought.

"I'll lean in put my arms around her" Austin said as he put his arm around Ally. Ally couldn't believe he actually did that.

"She'll nuzzle up feeling butterflies" Ally stated. When, actually she felt the butterflies. She couldn't help but fell for Austin. Her emotions were playing her like a baseball game. _Stop It Ally! Don't fall for Austin. _Ally thought.

"My heart will beat out of my chest. It will be…..

"Perfect" the two said in unison. Austin and Ally gazed into each other eyes. They both started to lean in as Ally heart kept pounding faster and faster. Then….

Door swings open.

"Austin I know how to get Kira to be your date" Dez said. His eyebrows rose as he sensed the awkward-silence. Austin stood up and gestures himself to Dez.

"I'm listening" Austin said. He and Dez made there way out leaving Ally there awestruck.

**Line Break says I'm your line-break.**

* * *

Ally was at the Sonic Boom helping costumers find there instruments they want. But all day her mind was in another world. All her mind wandered off to was Austin. She had two chances to kiss him but they kept getting interrupted.

"Guess who have a job at Nancy Warehouse" Trish said as she smiled at ally. Ally gave her best friend an incredulous look.

"Trish weren't you working at Joe's water ice" Ally said. Trish licks her lips then smiles.

"I got fired there two days ago" Trish stated. Trish couldn't help but stared at her best friend frustration. She gave Ally oh-what-the-heck-happen look. Ally bit her lip

"Nothing in particular" Ally said. Trish gave her another look that says I-know-your-lying. Ally gave her a hesitating smile.

"Ally, sweetie, I know you lying. Now spill" Trish said. Ally looks around the room trying to stall time.

"I'm frustrated that Austin and me keeps getting interrupted when we kiss" Ally said as she stares down at the floor. Trish eyes were big as saucers she couldn't believe that her best friend said that. Trish snapped out of it.

"How many times did you guys tried to kiss" Trish questions. Ally bit her lip then smiles.

"Twice" Ally said as she saunters off to the guitar section of the store. Trish followed her.

"Twice" She repeated. Ally nods.

"Twice" She echoed. Trish smiled at Ally.

"Well Ally don'-know-your-middle-name Dawson, this would be your lucky day" Trish cooed. Ally eyebrows rose as she gave her best friend a glare.

"H-How"Ally questions. Trish smirked at her before replying.

"They always say… Third times a charmer" Trish stated. Ally gave her a weird glance. Her face was puzzled at Trish statement.

"I thought they say….. Second time a charmer" Trish was about to say something when a familiar blonde walked in the store. Austin. He didn't look happy and that's unusual. He was always perky. What the heck happen?

"Ally can I talk to you at the practice room" Austin said. He looked hesitate. Ally gave him a weird stare before saying ok. Austin grabbed Ally wrist and they headed towards the practice room. When the enter Austin closed the door and gave Ally a small smile.

"What's up Austin" Ally said. Austin let out a deep sigh before responding.

"Did you notice the past few days we've been interrupted of something" Ally faced froze. She knew he was talking about the almost-kiss thing. She let out a stifle laugh.

"I haven't notice anything of us being interrupted" She said. Austin smirked at her. He knew Ally was a terrible at lying.

"Really cause I think you do" Austin said walking closer to her. Ally heart beats faster and faster. Ally didn't say anything; she looked down at the hard wooden floor. Austin rolled his eyes in frustration and kissed Ally. She responded to the kiss. Ally was locked in heaven for 5 minutes. They pulled apart and Ally smiled sheepishly at Austin. But then her smile faltered.

"What about Kira" Ally said. Austin smiled at her before replying.

"I've notice these past few days that she's not like you. She doesn't give me that feeling I have towards you. Ally you are very special to me." Ally smiled at him.

"That's so sweet, Austin" Ally sad as she gave him bear hug.

"I know I'm a sweet guy" Austin said as he returns the hug.

I guess Trish was right. Third time is a charmer.

**Authors Note: Well what do you think? I did tried my best with this second one-shot of Austin and Ally. Even though the ending sucks. *Sighs* Please follow/favorite this story. Mostly favorite if you want too. I mean I'm not forcing you to, *nudge, nudge* and *wink, wink*. Sorry for and grammatical errors. No flames period. Please review since you read this one-shot. You might as well review. Remember no flames.**

**Daily Dare: Say a word back words. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**TheAdorkableBlues**


End file.
